Often in the purchase of computer software, such as a word processing program, the software is contained on a multi-disk set of prerecorded magnetic disks. The magnetic disks are commonly referred to as floppy disks.
Each disk of a multi-disk set contains a portion of the computer program. Each portion is prerecorded separately, so that it is necessary to collate the disks in order to form a complete set. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,495 to Montalvo et al. describes a disk-collating apparatus. Stacks of disks are placed in hoppers, with each hopper supporting a different disk in the multi-disk set. For example, in a six-disk set, the six different disks are separately prerecorded and then the six stacks are placed in six hoppers. The collating apparatus releases a single disk from each stack onto a conveyor belt, which moves the six disks uniformly toward an off-loading device.
The off-loading device at the end of the collating apparatus of Montalvo et al. is illustrated as being a stacker. Each disk from the conveyor belt slides along a tray and is inserted below a collated stack of disks. The collated stack may then be removed from the stacker and separated into a number of complete sets for packaging and sale.
The packaging may be performed by hand, but preferably the process is automated. Each set may be loaded into a plastic bag which is then sealed. An automated packaging device may be an add-on feature to the collating and stacking system of Montalvo et al., or may replace the stacker of the Montalvo et al. system. Alternatively, the automated packaging device may be completely independent of any collating system.
One concern in the operation of a disk-packaging device involves the reliability of bag opening. That is, it is important that the bags are opened sufficiently to ensure that the sets are reliably loaded. A bag that is not properly opened may result in the shipment of a short-set or in the need to temporarily shut down the automated system in order to correct any problems caused by the improper loading of disks.
Automated devices for manipulating a bag in a manner to present the bag for the loading of computer disks are known. In one such device, a short high-velocity air flow is directed into the bag to initiate the opening of the bag. A blower is then used to provide a more gentle flow of air which is designed to maintain the bag in a fully opened condition. One such device is sold by Automated Packaging Systems, Inc., which is the assignee of U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,015 to Lerner. The Lerner patent is primarily concerned with loading of powdery material, so that it describes substituting the blower with a funnel-shaped loading chute.
The process in which a brief high-velocity air flow is combined with a continuous lower velocity air flow to provide the desired bag presentation is a process that provides acceptable results. However, a goal is to increase reliability. There are occasions in which the blower is unable to complete the bag opening that was started by the high-velocity air flow.
It is an object of the invention to increase the reliability of methods and devices for the automated loading of disks, particularly computer disks.